Bible Study
Write the text of your article here! Reading the Bible is something that can help expand your knowledge on God and his many faithful servants. It consist of many different books on this subject put into one known as the Holy Bible. Now you don't have to start from the beginning and read to the end or cover-to-cover. Although that is ideal, you can start anywhere. Just get comfortable and pick a spot to read. Most of what is in the Is based on different times and the different acts. It could go from where man and woman where placed on Earth to when Jesus was born. Just dive in and read. If this may be your first time reading the bible then you may be confused. If your Bible has a table of contents (some do) then you can refer there for some help. Old Testament Creation universal Genesis 1:1-25 Creation of mankind Genesis 1:26-31 Adam formed Genesis 2:7-8 Eve made Genesis 2:20-25 Garden of Eden Genesis 3 Cain and Abel Genesis 4 Noah's flood Genesis 6 to 8 God's blessings and covenant with Noah Genesis 9:1-17 Tower of Babel Genesis 11:1-9 Abraham's call Genesis 12:1-3 God's covenant with Abraham Genesis 15 Destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah Genesis 18:16 to 19:29 Isaac's birth Genesis 21:1-8 Sacrifice of Isaac (Abraham being tested) Genesis 22:1-19 Marriage of Isaac Genesis 24 Birth of Jacob and Esau Genesis 25:19-26 Esau sells his birthright to Jacob for food Genesis 25:27-34 Jacob and Rebekah's deception of Isaac and Esau for Isaac's blessing Genesis 27:1-40 Jacob's ladder vision Genesis 28:10-22 Jacob's wrestle with the angel and has his named changed to Israel Genesis 32:24-32 Israel's (Jacob) trouble in the land Genesis 34, 35 and 37 Three burials: Deborah, Rachel and Isaac Genesis 35 Joseph's coat, dreams and sold by his brothers for twenty pieces of silver Genesis 37 Israel (Jacob) blesses his twelve sons and then dies Genesis 49 Birth of Moses and found by Pharaoh's daughter Exodus 2:1-10 Moses kills an Egyptian, goes to Midian and gets a wife Exodus 2:11-25 Burning bush - God speaks to Moses Exodus 3:1 to 4:17 Egypt's nine plagues Exodus 7:14 to 10:29 Tenth plague against Egypt threatened Exodus 11 The Passover instituted Exodus 12:1-20 The Passover communicated Exodus 12:21-28 Tenth plague against Egypt inflicted Exodus 12:29-30 The Exodus - God's deliverance of Israel Exodus 12:31-51 Crossing the Red sea Exodus 14 The Ten Commandments Exodus 20:1-17 Golden calf made by Aaron Exodus 32 Spies sent to Canaan Numbers 13:1 to 14:45 City of Jericho Joshua 6 Deborah and Barak Judges 4 Gideon Judges 6:1 to 8:35 Samson Judges 13:1 to 16:31 Samson and Delilah Judges 16:4-20 Ruth Ruth 1:1 to 4:22 Samuel's birth I Samuel 1 Hannah's (Samuel's mom) prayer to the Lord I Samuel 2:1-10 David chosen by God I Samuel 16:1-13 David and Goliath I Samuel 17 David anointed king of Judah II Samuel 2:1-11 David anointed king of Israel II Samuel 5:1-12 David and Bathsheba II Samuel 11 God is displeased with David II Samuel 12:1-14 Solomon anointed king I Kings 1:28-40 God's first appearance to Solomon I Kings 3:2-15 God's second appearance to Solomon I Kings 9:1-9 Queen of Sheba I Kings 10:1-13 God is angry with Solomon I Kings 11 Elijah and the prophets of Baal I Kings 18:17-40 Elijah taken to heaven II Kings 2:1-11 Job afflicted by Satan Job 1:1 to 2:13 God speaks to Job Job 38:1 to 42:9 God blesses Job Job 42:10-13 Ezekiel's vision of dry bones Ezekiel 37:1-14 Daniel and the kings food Daniel 1:1-16 Shadrach, Meshach and Abed-nego put in the fiery furnace Daniel 3 Daniel put in the lions den Daniel 6 Jonah in the belly of the fish Jonah 1:1 to 2:10 Here is a list of some of the greatest New Testament Bible stories. New Testament Bible stories Birth of John the Baptist Luke 1 Birth of Jesus Christ Matthew 1:1 to 2:23 Luke 1:26-56 and 2:1-52 Temptation of Jesus Christ in the wilderness Matthew 4:1-11 Luke 4:1-13 Sermon on the mount Matthew 5:1 to 7:29 Jesus Christ calming the storm Matthew 8:23-27 Mark 4:35-41 Luke 8:22-25 Jesus Christ feeding five thousand Matthew 14:15-21 Luke 9:12-17 Transfiguration of Jesus Christ Mark 9:2-10 Luke 9:28-36 Jesus Christ's entry into Jerusalem Matthew 21:1-11 Mark 11:1-11 Luke 19:29-44 Cleansing the temple of money changers Matthew 21:12-16 Luke 19:45-46 Last supper Matthew 26:14-29 Mark 14:12-25 Luke 22:8-38 John 13:1 to 17:26 Lord before Pilate and crucifixion Matthew 27:11-54 Mark 15:1-39 Luke 23:1-47 John 18:28 to 19:30 Empty tomb and appearances Matthew 28 Mark 16 Luke 24 John 20:1 to 21:15 Ascension Luke 24:51-53 Acts 1:1-11 Paul's conversion Acts 9:1-30